


An Arrangement: DENIED

by A_Writer_of_Whimsy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Negotiations, Not even a little sexy, nothing kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Writer_of_Whimsy/pseuds/A_Writer_of_Whimsy
Summary: Someone put down the idea of a sparkbond on the peace negotiations table, and it goes about as well as can be expected.





	An Arrangement: DENIED

Megatron sat with Starscream on his left and Soundwave on his right. Starscream was awfully bored by the proceedings and checked out from the meeting a while back. Soundwave recorded the entire thing, but whether or not he was attentive was only known by Primus. 

Optimus Prime sat across from the Decepticon leader with Prowl on his left and Ironhide on his right. Ironhide was much like Starscream, obviously checked out and just dying to be outside of the stuffy room. Prowl was listening, putting all the information away to review at a later date with his internal computing system no doubt. 

Ultra Magnus droned on and on about the various aspects of the new version of the peace treaty. They were now getting into suggestions about how to change this current draft. 

Megatron allowed him to talk before he would pounce on the various issues he had with it. The new Senate members, three in total (although that was three too many in his opinion), sat behind Ultra Magnus on a raised platform. They nodded their heads, reminding Megatron of the penguins on earth. 

Optimus Prime politely raised his hand. “Excuse me, Ultra Magnus, I’m confused. You keep discussing the bond between Autobots and Decepticons in unity, but that’s a bit vague, especially for you. Could you please elaborate?” 

Ultra Magnus coughed. “Well, I was getting to that, Prime. It’s a bond between the leaders of both factions.” 

Optimus blinked and turned to Megatron. The Warlord shook his head and turned to Ultra Magnus. “What kind of bond? Be specific. We’ve already spent ages in this room. I would like to get out of it before I rust.” 

“Well…”Ultra Magnus put up his hands. “I just want it noted for the record that this is one of many options.” 

“For Primus’ sake!” Starscream screeched. “Just say it!” 

Ultra Magnus bit his lip plates and then he said, “A sparkbond between Optimus Prime and Lord Megatron.” 

The room went deathly silent. 

Megatron turned to lock optics with Optimus Prime, who returned his stare with unadulterated horror. 

Megatron said, “Absolutely fragging not.” 

“I agree.” Optimus Prime said right after him. “I...I’m sure that being bonded for peace is a...worthy endeavor but I…I cannot…” 

Starscream jumped to his feet. “Have you all gone mad?! Optimus Prime and Megatron? That’s the stupidest suggestion I’ve ever heard!” Starscream was losing his ability to speak. He was practically frothing at the mouth.

Soundwave intoned, “Statement of fact: Megatron and Optimus Prime incompatible. Not a good match.” 

Prowl stood up as well. “I think this is just a suggestion. We don’t have to accept it, at all. Also, I will admit, it sounds rather barbaric to demand that any mech be forced into a bond unwillingly.” 

Ironhide interjected, “And you cannot be serious! Optimus is a PRIME! He has been a chosen vessel for Primus, and you want him to merge with that!” He pointed to Megatron. 

Megatron glared at Ironhide. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

Optimus stood up with his hands in front of him. “Everyone, please, let’s not insult each other with peace so close at hand.” He shook his head. “Ultra Magnus, there is no need to continue along the lines of that proposal. I politely refuse, and I believe Megatron…” Optimus held out a hand for him to speak.

“I would rather eat slag,” Megatron proclaimed.

“See? He agrees. A sparkbond is something sacred that should be kept between two Cybertronians who care about each other.” Optimus Prime touched his chest. “Besides, there is a chance I also cannot form a sparkbond. The Matrix of Leadership might not allow it. Let’s move on to other proposals and strike this one from the record...completely.” 

Ultra Magus nodded. “Very well, let’s put it to a motion. All those in favor of striking the sparkbond proposal-.”

“AYE!” The entire room erupted in agreement before he could even get the words out. 

Optimus Prime sat back down, and the others did the same. “Good, at least we’ve finally come to an agreement on something.” 

“Don’t get up and dance yet, Prime.” Megatron said, “Somehow I get the feeling there is worse to come.” 

Optimus stared at him, and then turned to Ultra Magnus. “My friend, are there any other proposals you have that include Megatron and I in a...more personal nature?” 

Ultra Magnus looked down and said nothing. 

“Magnus, please, I need you to answer me.” Optimus Prime coaxed his friend into speaking. 

“Yes, I believe there are a few more.” Ultra Magnus took his hands over to the side to pick up a stack of datapads. 

Starscream put up his hands with his mouth hanging open. “What else could you possibly be proposing?” 

“Well,” Ultra Magnus coughed and picked up the first datapad, “this is a proposal for a bonding ceremony without the sparkbond-.”

“NO!” Megatron stood up, fist hitting the table. “We are not going into further into this farce.” He pointed to Optimus Prime. “Prime is not a slave unto your stupid Senate, and Prowl is correct. It is barbaric and a thousand steps backwards to demand that he and I come together is a shame of a bond so you can recharge better at night. Take the proposals and destroy them!”

Optimus Prime put up a hand. “Megatron is right. We’ve come too far and went through a very long war to get away from ancient traditions that have no place in our new society. I will not bond, either formally or informally, with him. And he will not with me. Let us please strike all such ideas from the record.” 

Ultra Magnus sighed. “Very well, then. All in favor of striking the mentions of a sparkbond, bonding ceremony, marriage, sparklings-.” 

“What?!” Starscream and Prowl shouted at top volume. 

“As I was saying, adoption of a sparkling, interconnected spark mutual self destruction-.” 

“Enough!” Megatron booted up his canon. He took aim at the datapads. Ultra Magnus cried out and fell away from the chair. Starscream and Soundwave backed up. The Senators all cried out and ran completely out of the room. The plasma charge hit the place with the datapads on the table, eliminating the whole section. 

Optimus Prime sighed. “Well, that’s one way to do it.” 

Ultra Magnus sputtered. “You can’t just do that!” 

Megatron put his canon down. “Just did it, Autobot.” 

Optimus Prime put a hand over his face. “Alright, I think we’ve had enough talks for the solar cycle. Let’s call a recess. We can...try again tomorrow.” He looked exhausted. 

“Agreed.” Megatron turned to the door. “Follow.” Starscream and Soundwave did as ordered. 

Prowl put a hand on Optimus’ arm. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, just a bit shock weary.” Optimus let out a small laugh. “Good Primus, a sparkbond? Honestly, I can’t even imagine what it would be like. Can you?” 

Prowl shuddered. “I think I’d rather not.” 

Ironhide muttered. “You two would kill each other within a lunar cycle.” 

“Probably,” Optimus said with a nod. He walked over to Ultra Magnus. “My friend, really, what were you thinking?” 

“I was putting all the options out there!” He protested. He picked up his other datapads and glared at the hole in his table. “It was just a few suggestions. He didn’t have to get so furious.” 

Optimus Prime shook his head. “Please, just, try to make tomorrow’s suggestions more about energon supplies and integration, then less about...well, everything we have just struck out.” 

“Fine!” Ultra Magnus sighed. “All that hard work, just wasted. Such a shame.” 

Optimus Prime took his Autobots back to base. He oversaw some operations here and there, but ended up in his recharge berth all too soon. He sighed and put a hand over his spark chamber. 

“Completely ludicrous,” Prime said. 

Meanwhile on the Nemesis, Megatron also laid on his berth. He put a hand over his chest plates. 

“Such a terrible idea,”Megatron muttered to himself. 

~~~

That’s the thing about ideas, though. Once they take root, it’s sometimes impossible for them not to grow into something...more.


End file.
